


MCYT Oneshots and AU’s

by Bean_X0



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dream Smp, Family, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Dream, Hurt Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SchlattFamily Au, Sickfic, Sleepybois family, Whump, manburg, mental health, oneshots, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_X0/pseuds/Bean_X0
Summary: A collection of oneshots surrounding the Schlatt family AU created on the MCYT discord server as well as other aus created by me and my friends!Schlattfam - Created by @AllAccordingtoPan and @renee on the discord server, and evolved from there by other members of the community! Feel free to request but know I may not write every single one, ;)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously known as the Schlatt family one shot collection, I’ve had ideas for other au’s I’d like to explore, and with the new rules on the mcyt discord I can’t discuss (chapter one’s story) to its full extent due to the content of it, so bare with me while I craft the second and final part

> The Schlatts:  
>  
> Jschlatt: Father.  
> Dream: Oldest son.  
> Tubbo: Youngest son.  
>  
> Quackity: Wine Uncle, father to Eret and Niki.  
> Eret: Cousin to Dream and Tubbo, Oldest child.  
> Niki: Cousin to Dream and Tubbo, Youngest child.  
>  
> The Soots:  
>  
> Philza: Dad.  
> Wilbur Soot: Oldest son.  
> Techno: Middle son.  
> Fundy: Middle son.  
> Tommy: Youngest son.  
>  
> Dream‘s friends:  
>  
> Sapnap: Most favoured by Schlatt. (In this book he will most likely be a villain)  
> George: Not favoured he can’t see the colour of Money.  
> Finn: Not a no, not a yes.  
> BBH: Good child.

——-x———  
Hybrid AU outline

Philza – Dadza - human  
Wilbur – Eldest, parrot hybrid – no noticeable physical attributes, but he can sing and is very good at vocal repetition, also has excellent eyesight.  
Techno – Piglins hybrid - ears, tusks and red eyes. Stronger physical strength.  
Funny – Fox boy – ears and tail   
Dream – Cat - same pattern as patches, physically has ears and tail, agile  
Tubbo – moobloom hybrid - flowers grow in his hair, bees are friends.  
Tommy – is a cow hybrid – he has a mean kick and cow ears, becomes moody when it rains.

X-x-X

Rules of the AU –

@ When out in public all hybrids must wear a form of identification, each species a different one.  
 Cows/Mooblooms/Mooshrooms wear bandanas around their necks  
 Any bird type, wears a beanie   
 Foxes, wear a beaded bracelet.  
 Pigs/piglins/Pigmen, wear a golden ring on either their task or ear.  
Things are different for widely domesticated animals however,

Both dogs and cats are considered ‘strays’ if they don’t have an ‘owner’ of sorts, if they’re found as a stray, they get taken to an institute where people can adopt them from, if they’re not adopted by their 18th birthday they are owned by the state which isn’t something any hybrid wants;  
{} Adopted Dog/Cat hybrids must wear a collar whenever they leave their residence, and if their human owns more than two hybrids, they must wear it when a guardsman comes for inspection.

{} The collar in question can be any collar, but must have a bell and the name/ phone number of their human on the tag as well as the hybrid’s name,  
Eg: Dream’s would say ‘Philza, XXXXX-XXXXX, and on the other side ‘Dream’

{} Only owned / adopted hybrids wear their tokens, as a way to spectate strays from adopted,

{} Inspections – happens once a fortnight, a states/guardsman comes to the residence of anyone who has more than two hybrids and assess if the hybrids are well behaved, dangerous etc,   
The guardsman will likely arrive early morning and stay till late night, a doctor will also come halfway through the inspection to give checkups for each hybrid as they’re not allowed to a public clinic.

{} Each house gets 3strikes per hybrid, the inspector will look at schooling records, the tidiness of their living space, their manners etc and deliver strikes when a rule is broken (for example a cat or dog not wearing their collar in the house)

{} George, sapnap, bad and Skeppy are all humans in this au   
{} They go to the same high school as Phil’s boys   
{}Wilbur, George, Bad and Skeppy are seniors  
{} Techno, Fundy, Sapnap and Dream are juniors  
{} Tommy and Tubbo are freshman.

AU Created by me, you may use it but please credit me and tag me so I can read them!


	2. The Festival (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil!Schlatt dad  
> Warning for mild child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created on the MCYT discord
> 
> Huge thank you to all the members of the discord who were adding ideas and prompts and Pan & Renee for creating the au in the first place!
> 
> In my version of this au dream has been aged down to 19 and Niki has been aged up to 20  
> § Dream Is younger than sapnap  
> § Ph1lza and Jschlatt are both the same age (37)  
> § The Schlatt’s are blood relatives, the Soots are adopted.

“Tubbo please stay still. This is hard enough as it is without you hopping around like a bunny, bug” Dream ruffled his little brother’s hair before turning his attention back to tubbo’s tie. “I’m sorry Dream, I just really don’t want to go, I have to give a stupid speech and everything! Why does he force us to do these things! I just want us to be safe, I just want you to be safe” Tubbo groaned, his hands fidgeting around the scroll he was holding.  
Dream sighed finishing up with the tie, “I’m sorry bug, I know it’s rough, but right now there’s nothing we can do – we just have to make do, if we give up now everyone will lose hope, don’t you worry about me, I’ll be fine, I always am” Dream smiles, lifting tubbo’s chin so he could look his little brother in the eyes, “until the end bug”

“Until the end Dee”

—x—

The boys were ready, both dressed up in their more appropriate outfits, despite both wanting to sit the festival out their father had insisted, and to escape his wrath – they complied. They sat together in their bedroom awaiting their father’s arrival, “Dream?” Tubbo called out, watching his brother’s head rise from where he was looking out of the window “hmmm”  
“Will you play the games with me? It’s just-tommy can’t be there and I don’t know anyone as well enough” Tubbo rambled, looking up into Dream’s eyes. “Tubbo you know I want to but-“

“But your brother is too much of a flight risk I’m afraid” Schlatt interrupted, entering the room with two boxes in his arms, the looming figures of Sapnap and Punz behind him. Dream and Tubbo startled, facing towards the door where their father entered from, increasing the distance between each other and lining up as Schlatt approached. “Good morning my boys, great day for a festival don’t ya think?” Schlatt smiled, his eyes looking both of his sons up and down, both boys stayed silent lowering their gazes towards the floor, “no need to look so downtrodden boys, I have a present of each of you” Both boys looked up, eyes alight with wary confusion as their father approached the oak desk that rested in their room. Placing the two boxes down, he opened the first one and beckoned tubbo forward, “These were made when you were just a child Dream, before you were even born my dear tubbo” Schlatt explained, as he reached into the box and brought forward a beautifully intricate circlet. Emerald jewels aligned the sides of the headpiece with one larger jewel making up the centre. With practiced ease Schlatt placed the crown atop tubbo’s head, Tubbo raising his eyes to meet his father’s, smiling gratefully, schlatt sending back a small smile.

The eldest Schlatt stood up straight as he approached his remaining son, Dream’s eyes remaining fixated on the floor. Reaching his hand up to Dream’s face, Schlatt lifted his chin up so they were eye to eye. “And for Manburg’s jewel” he recited, reaching into the second box to pull out a gorgeous silver circlet. One which had the delicate metal twisting together to form silver leaves, converging on each other to encircle a singular emerald, “the Jewel of our nation deserves only the best” Schlatt continued, placing the headpiece atop the blonde’s locks, resting his hand on the younger’s cheek, “if only you could accept that”, beckoning Punz and Sapnap forward Schlatt grabbed ahold of Dream’s arms, pushing them together, Punz reaching back to unhook the shackles from his belt and snapping them around Dream’s wrists. “One day I won’t need to do this my boy, but that day is not today” Schlatt turned his back and signaled behind him for Punz and Sapnap to grab ahold of Dream’s arms, marching the younger between them. “Come now –“ he gestured to tubbo brining the younger under his arm” let the festivities begin”.

—x—  
The festival was in full swing, citizens being dunked one after the other, children sliding around on the ice rink snacks and balloons being sold left and right, all in perfect harmony ready for the arrival of the ruling family. Eret gazed over what once was L’manburg with a bitter expression on his face, Niki by his side, they were waiting for Tubbo and Dream to arrive so they could guide the youngers around the grounds keeping them safe and making the most of the situation they were in, making plans to make sure the youngest could have the best time possible. Watching the surrounding area, the two were finally alerted to the approaching royals, Schlatt up ahead with his arm around Tubbo’s shoulders, Dream trailing behind inbetween Punz and Sapnap. Eret and Niki began approaching to meet up with them, the strange sound of metal grinding on metal reaching their ears. As the Schlatt’s got closer, the metal sound became clearer, and then they saw why, “ahh my brother’s children how lovely to see you on this fine day” Schlatt grinned, releasing tubbo’s shoulders and gesturing at the festival around him, his red crown glowing in the sunlight.  
“Good day uncle, or would you prefer Mr President?” Eret greeted bowing slightly as they came to a halt, side eyeing Dream – more specifically the hands on his arms and the chains around his wrists. Niki scoffed at Schlatt glaring at the older male, reaching forward for tubbo’s hand. 

“Mr President has a nice ring to it, my dear nephew, but Uncle is adequate as well” Schlatt smirked. 

Niki ignored the man, “Come Tubbo, Dream, let’s go make the most of this festival” bringing Tubbo too her side, Niki then reached out for Dream’s hand beckoning the younger towards her, only for Schlatt’s hand to slap hers away, “Not so fast sweetheart, he stays with me” Schlatt stated, standing in the way. “What?” Niki exclaimed, gazing up into Schlatt’s eyes defiantly. “It’s his punishment, you see Niki, having such a free spirit can be damaging for my great nation, and both of my boys suffer from the disease of defiance, but they’re also far too sentimental, punish the older to reel in the younger, that’s how it’s done my dear girl”

“That’s bullshit Schlatt! How dare you! You want to traumatise them even more! What is wrong with-“

“Niki… I’m okay, I promise. Just make sure Tubbo has a good time alright, I’ll be okay, just think of it as extra protection for me, im as safe as I can be right now” Dream smiled, hoping to diffuse the situation before it escalated. “Dream…Safe from what? No one out here would hurt you, Wilbur would never hurt you, the only one who would ever hurt you is the one you’re being held captive by!” Niki argued back. 

“Niki, please I’m okay I promise” Dream pleaded, hoping beyond all that they could move onwards from this.  
“Come Niki, Tubbo, lets go, We shall see you in time for the speech Uncle” Eret stated. Reaching his hands out for both tubbo and Niki’s wrists dragging them away. Dream stared longingly after them, lightly struggling in Sapnap and Punz’s arms, “Enough of that now Dream, there is no need for it” Sapnap scolded, tightening his grip on the younger boy’s arm. “Listen to him bud. You don’t want to face a real punishment now” Schlatt continued, staring the green eyed boy down.

“Yes sir. Sorry sir”

“Thatta boy”

—x—

After a long day of pleasing his citizens and parading his son around like a trophy, Schlatt decided it was an adequate time to begin the speeches. Signalling behind him to Punz and Sapnap, he began his march up to the stage, hearing footsteps dragging behind him, he turned and glared “pick your feet up boy, you are a prince of this nation, I will not have you disgrace us” he snapped, turning back to walk ahead, the change in foot patterns alerting him that Dream had heeded his advice and picked up his pace.

They were met on stage by Eret and Niki, who handed Tubbo over to Schlatt reluctantly, “Did you enjoy the festivities kiddo?” Schlatt asked, fixing the skewed circlet atop the boys head, “yes father” Tubbo replied, attempting to look passed him at Dream. “Well, get ready for your speech then!” Schlatt patted the boy on the back, approaching the mic stand.

“People of Manburg, I stand before you today on this historical day in our great nation..” Schlatt began, clueless to the four silhouettes lining up atop the towers that surrounded them.

“Our nation was built on the blood of others. Those lost in the first wars lay forgotten underneath the wasteland that was once dubbed ‘L’manburg’. But no longer! They will be remembered…” The silhouettes approached closer, one’s finger hovering over a denator, another sneaking their way into the crowd, the others staring intently up at the stage

“And now for my youngest son, to give a speech, Tubbo my boy – the stage is yours!”

“Thank you father-“ Tubbo began, stepping towards the middle of the stage,

“Is what I would say, if he wasn’t a traitor” Schlatt declared, two guards stepping up and grabbing hold of tubbo’s arms. “F-f-father? What are you?” Tubbo stuttered, frantically searching his fathers eyes for the signs of a sick joke.

“Do you know what happens to traitors Tubbo?”

“Dad.. I-“

“They die. Ready the axe” Schlatt ordered, his eyes turning cold. “Father no!” Dream screams, struggling against his restraints, “he’s just a kid! Please!” He continued, straining against the arms holding him more and more. “Silence boy. A child wouldn’t betray his family! He has chosen his side” ripping the crown off of Tubbo’s head, Schlatt crushed it under his boot.

“Stop! No don’t touch him….Tubbo!” The sound of chains clinging against each other disrupts the deadly silence of the festival, the tension could be cut with a knife. “Silence! Your brother is a traitor and will be treated like one”. Dream struggles against the arms holding him in place trying desperately to rip himself out of Punz and sapnap’s hold; “Let me go please” he cries desperately, sagging in their hold.  
Schlatt turns to Tubbo, disappointment clear in his gaze “You should’ve been more like your brother, at least he knows when he’s lost, You hear that Soots?! You’ve lost!” Maniacal laughter fills the silence as the executioner approaches the stage.

Schlatt approaches his eldest, lifting his hand to caress the blonde’s cheek, “it’ll be over soon my boy” he whispers, pulling a weakness potion out of his pocket, he clamps his hand around Dream’s jaw forcing it open, hastily pouring the potion down the boy’s throat, holding his face steady as the boy choked on it, the effects slowly taking hold, the last thing Dream hears before he is knocked unconscious is a scream, and an earth shattering boom.

-x-


End file.
